Nightmare
by xSilverVeinsx
Summary: Fighting with Deathstroke that leads to...other things.


**Just a heads up...this was created because of a dream. In my dream, "Mayghen" was me, but I chose to make her just a character because I didn't want it to be too creepy.**

__**So, enjoy this Deathstroke**** fanfiction and it's smutty goodness. Possibly review or favorite? **

**By the way, I do not nor am I awesome enough to come up with the idea of Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson.**

_The darkness...he's coming...I can feel it. Fuck. The rain pours down on a large city as every inhabitant is fast asleep. Well, almost everyone._

Mayghen was running so hard, her body trying to catch up with her feet. She was getting nowhere in the darkness. She could barely see through the thick blanket of rain. She aimlessly ran through the buildings he had already halfway destroyed. He being the one she was running from. Just then, she felt the blood boiling in her arms. She knew what the feeling was. It was the sign that her body would explode if she didn't use her powers. Hell, she would die if she didn't use them.

Her veins burned as she felt her body fill with the delicious strength. She looked down. "What the fuck? This is new..." she breathed as she stared at her hands. They weren't exactly hands anymore. They resemble large gangly demon-like claws. This made her feel even more powerful. Of course, this was ruined when a lovely visitor knocked her on her ass.

_"Mayghen, baby. Why do you insist on running when you know I'm just going to catch you?" _Deathstroke said as he stepped forward. Mayghen dusted herself off as she got up. He began to speak again. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You aren't going to answer me? Aw, come on."_ Mayghen felt the sarcasm drip from his words. "Fuck you." she said under her breathe. _"Hm? What was that? Fuck you? My pleasure." _Deathstroke siad as he raced toward her, ready to rip her to shreds.

Mayghen prepared herself. She could tell when he would attack. She learned his timing perfectly, but she never learned where he would attack. He hit her from the right. Fuck, that was her weaker side. She went flying into another wall. "You fucker! Why do you keep ramming me through walls?" Mayghen yelled as she got ready for the next attack.

Slade laughed, _"Mayghen...it's about time you chose to speak!" _He landed another blow, this time to her face. She cursed as the blood ran down her face. The rage exploded as she let her anger take control. She sank her claws into his flesh, the feeling filling her with satisfaction. He flew back, surprised by her attack.

Mayghen slung her claws again and felt them connect with Slade. He flew through a wall. This caused a smile to creep onto her face. As the smoke cleared she noticed Slade was no longer in the pile of rubble. "Shit..." she said morso to herself as she heard that all too familiar laugh behind her. She began to duck, but it was too late. He sent her flying into a building that seemed to be without damage. Well, before he flung her into it.

She jumped up, ignoring her cuts, and headed straight towards Slade. She caughts him in her wonderous claws and slammed him, partially, through the ground. She quickly pounced on him, ready to end this.

Her laughing faded into a slight giggle when she said, "What the fuck are you doing? Trying to get a better view of my tits? Fucking pervert." Now, it was Slade's turn to laugh. _"Don't tell me you forgot? You said you wanted me to fuck you." _He couldn't be serious. Could he? It was a figure of speech, she didn't think he'd actually try to have sex with her. "Are you fucking high? Get off me." Mayghen said as she tried pushing him off, but her wounds had made her weak.

Slade laughed again. She was getting tired of hearing him laugh. _"Mayghen, you are too spent to try to fight anymore. Why don't you give in? You'll never win if you fight anyway." _Slade said as his face moved closer to hers. Mayghen flinched as Slade kissed her cheek, right where he had hit her. He then whispered in her ear, _"I'm going to fuck you. I'll make sure you scream my name."_

Mayghen knew he was serious. She began to panic by struggling and trying anything to break free. _"The more you struggle, the more painful it will be." _Slade said with a laugh. "You fucking...get off!" Mayghen yelled still trying to break free. Slade began to unbutton her pants. "Get. Off. Me." Mayghen seethed. _"Aw, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're still a virgin?" _Slade said with an evil grin. _"And if you are, I'll make sure to be a rough as possible." _he said as he completely removed his mask and began removing Mayghen's pants.

Mayghen tried her best to not let Slade see how scared she really was. She kind of hated to admit it, especially at twenty, that she was a virgin. To make matters worse, she was going to lose her virginity to Deathstroke. Her enemy was going to take her virginity. The man she had hated and yet secretly longed for was going to have sex with her.

Slade began to kiss her neck then. Mayghen's mind was racing. The feeling of pleasure rushed through her veins, but she couldn't give into it. She bit her lip to keep from making any sound. She knew it would mean that she had been defeated. Slade pressed his lips to hers and began tracing the outline of her body. Mayghen felt his tongue outline her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. She couldn't allow it. She wouldn't Slade pushed down on her side, causing her to cry out in pain. Slade used this to his advantage as his tongue entered her mouth.

Mayghen couldn't control her mouth as she passionately returned Slade's kisses. What was she doing? She was not suppose to give into him! Slade's lips kissed down her neck, to her clavicle, to her chest. Mayghen bit down on her lip to keep the sound contained. Slade had long remove his clothes as he attempted to remove Mayghen's panties. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as he had successfully removed them. Slade's response to seeing her completely naked was obvious by his erection.

_"Now, let's get to it, shall we?"_ he said as he kissed her lips and plunged deep inside her. Mayghen could hardly control herself. The pain mixed with pleasure. This was it. Slade was inside of her. She couldn't hold out for much longer. She knew biting her lip would not work this.

Slade began thrusting himself forward and back. Mayghen could no longer take it. She let out a low moan as Slade kept his rhythm. Her moans grew louder as Slade thrusted harder and faster. He threw his head back as he gave a final thrust. Mayghen's back arched as her voice ripped through the air. "SLADE!"

Slade released himself from her as he gave her one last kiss. He reached over and whispered in her ear, _"I told you I would make you say my name." _ Mayghen layed as still as possible as Slade began to dress himself. _"We should do this again."_ he said as he walked away.

When she knew he was gone or at least out of sight, Mayghen pulled her pants back on. She slowly got up and checked around her. She sighed. Slade had disappeared among the shadows. She smiled. Slade had sex with her. And it was awesome! It was hard to admit, but she had had a few dreams about it. First, they would fight, then it ended in Slade fucking her brains out. Her dreams had finally become reality. She just wished there could have been an easier way. Oh well. Mayghen was no longer a virgin. Now maybe she wouldn't get so much shit from her friends...


End file.
